Pudding Snatchers
by soreta
Summary: 4th in the Crazy Life series. Angela had twins! One boy and one girl. However, after the labor, all she wants is pudding, but a few certain someones keep taking them all! Who are the culprits?


**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Angela was fast asleep. The smallest of the 4 masked people outside the door checked. Slowly, and carefully, the four went inside the room. Three pudding cups sat on the tray beside her bed. Stealthily they made their way towards the tray. Suddenly Angela sat up and the 4 people ducked, praying she wouldn' t notice them. She shook her head and went back to sleep. After a few minutes, they finally decided to get back up. They sighed silently when she was once again asleep. Immediately, they grabbed the puddings and hurried outside the room.

One hour later, Angela once again woke up. It was quiet and peaceful. Her stomach, however, was perfectly content to ruin that silence with a big long growl. She reached for the leftover pudding she had from the previous night. After a minute of trying to feel for them, she finally looked to see that they weren't there!

"You okay, Dearie?" a nurse who had come in to check on her, asked.

"Do you know what happened to my pudding?"

The nurse shook her head. "Do you want some breakfast? I'll bring a pudding in with it."

Angela nodded and settled back in bed.

The four people were just coming around the corner when they spotted Angela's nurse carrying a tray full of breakfast to her room.

"Hey, you guys are Ms. Montenegro's friends, right?"

The smallest nodded his head, and the nurse replied, "Can you take this to her? I have to go check on another patient."

"Of course!" Parker grinned. He carefully took the tray and the nurse ran off with a thanks.

Booth snatched the pudding from the tray but Hodgins stopped him, "Dude, Ange is probably awake. What would we tell her when she doesn't get a pudding for breakfast?"

He shrugged, "Just make something up."

Sarah thought of that something, "We could say the hospital ran out of pudding!"

"Great!" Hodgins laughed. "Might as well just tell her we've been stealing her pudding when we give her that excuse."

"Hey! Do you have a better idea?" she asked.

Hodgins sighed, "No."

Booth hurried back to them, "Ready?"

They all nodded and they walked into Angela's room. SHe was sitting up expectantly waiting for her food.

"Finally," she grinned. However, her smile faded when she noticed the best part of the meal was gone. "Where's my pudding?"

"The nurse told us to tell you that the hospital is fresh out of pudding," Sarah replied grimly.

Angela looked at the four of them and sighed as they all looked completely innocent. "Well can't one of you go to the store and get me some?"

Immediately, they all scrambled out of the room. She shook her head. Unbelieveable! She though for a minute though. Which was more unbelieveable? The hospital being out of pudding or her friends saying it was out of pudding? When the nurse came back again, she diecided to figure that out.

"Is this hosptial really out of pudding?"

The nurse looked shocked. "Of course not! We just got a fresh shipment this morning!"

Angela laughed. "They are SO busted."

She looked cofused but she, too, smiled when she figured it out. "If you'd like, I'll find out what they're doing with it, and get you another pudding while I'm at it."

"Awesome!"

* * *

A minute later, Angela was finally digging into a pudding and had the satisfaction of knowing her friends were totally busted. The nurse had a friend of hers take over while she kept an eye on the security cameras for Angela's friends. When she saw them enter the front doors she hurried to a spot she knew she would run into them.

"Sorry!" she gasped when she did, falling to the ground.

The two kids helped her up and she handed them the pudding to the oldest of the two. "I'm terribly late! Please give that to your friend."

With that, she hurried off in the opposite direction, and once around the corner leaving the four standing there in shock. As she slowed to a stop, a few patients looked strangly at her, but she ignored them as she turned back to the corner to watch them. The girl she handed the pudding to, went down the hall, away from Angela's room and the others entered the room with the store bought pudding cup. Silently, she followed Sarah. Fairly shortl, she entered the empty wating room. She pulled out a bag from behind the couch and quickly put the cup in before shoving it back where it was.

The nurse hid behind the door just before she went running past her. When the way was clear she got the bag and took it to Angela's room.

* * *

On the inside, she had a huge grin, so much larger than the one she wore when she found out Booth and Brennan had started dating so many months ago. Somehow, her smile (inside and out) grew impossibly larger when the nurse entered the room with a bag.

"Ten puddings in here Ms. Montenegro." The nurse tossed her the bag and sure enough there were ten puddings.

Angela shook her head, "I seriously can't believe you four."

Brennan, Goodman, Cam, and Zach, all of which who had shown up while the other four were getting Angela's pudding, looked around the room in confusion. Booth and Hodgins looked down at their hands guiltily. Sarah and Parker stared defiantly at their fathers.

"Booth and Hodgins made us do it!" Sarah said quickly.

"What?!" both men cried simultaneously.

"It's true," Parker agreed. "Dad was going to take away my DS and Hodgins wasn't going to let Sarah go to the lab for a whole week if we didn't help!"

Angela almost laughed. This was a lot better than what she thought it was originally going to be. "Okay, Sarah, Parker. I forgive you as you both were forced into this. You guys can have a pudding." The she tossed puddings to Brennan, Cam, Goodman, and Zach. "Of course you guys get some too because you didn't do anything wrong."

That just left Booth and Hodgins sitting there staring at her. Then Booth turned to Brennan and tried his charm smile.

"Don't even think about it," she told him, not even looking at him as she dug into the pudding.

"Please Bones?!"

She turned toward him, to tell him to knock it off, for just a second but caught the glimpse of his charm smile. Immediately, he had her, just like always.

"Ange," she begged.

Angela was having the exact same problem with Hodgins . Both Angela and Brennan looked at each other and sighed. Angela reached into the bag and got out two more puddings and gave them to the two boys.

"Enjoy these while you can because it won't happen next time!"

"Yes Ma'am!" both of them replied obediently.

Another nurse came in, but instead of more pudding, this one was carrying Angela's twins, Atheormis and Evangeline. Angela remembered when they found out about the twins Sarah had said she was going to call Evangeline Angel until she proved to be otherwise. While both infants had dark curly hair, Evangeline, like Sarah, had Hodgins's light blue eyes, while Atheormis had Angela's dark brown ones.

"Once someone signs these papers everyone gets to go home!" the nurse stated happily, handing the twins carefully to Angela.

Hodgins immediately reached for the papers and signed them. Within minutes everyone was finally out of the hospital, happy after having pudding, and were on they're way to the diner for a celebration they would remember for a long time.


End file.
